Jagd Hound's Journey
by lostangel007
Summary: Jagd Hound continues his journey, with the baby that he swore to protect, and bring to a safe village.
1. Prolouge

Jagd Hound's Journey  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Monster Rancher," Tecmo does.  
  
Prologue:  
  
When Jagd Hound was leaving Tiger and Tiger's friends with the human baby boy in his care, it seemed the worst was over. The sun was shining brightly down on Jagd Hound's smooth skin, and the baby that he kept in a basket, carried by Jagd Hound in his mouth, was sleeping soundly. Jagd Hound looked at his new friends appreciatively. He wished there was something he could do to repay Tiger for his help. He looked down at the sleeping baby, and remembered his past, and how he came to be the baby's caretaker.  
  
"Baddies," had taken over the village that he had grown up so peacefully in, and the last surviving human had given Jagd Hound his infant son, to take him far away, where he would be safe. Jagd Hound took the baby right away, not nearly having time to reflect on his great loss. He just knew that he had to get the baby to a safe village. However, a few of the baddies had followed Jagd Hound, and had kidnapped the baby, but after some intervention, Tiger and his friends had helped Jagd Hound get the baby back.  
  
What exactly is a Jagd Hound? Jagd Hounds are sturdy monsters, of the Tiger/Worm variety, but perhaps because of its startling appearance, not many people keep it. It is not cute like a Mocchi, or pretty like a Pixie. To most people that are not familiar with monsters, it is certainly a strange looking monster at first glance. It is as large as a wolf but without the fur, instead its skin is smooth and tan on top, with brown coloring on its legs. It has four green eyes that do not function all at the same time, and they say that you should not try to pet a Jagd Hound; for it may bite.  
  
But this particular Jagd Hound was only aggressive when needed to be-and if he needed to be aggressive to protect the baby, then so be it. But Jagd Hound was weary from all he had been through, and thought about even stopping to rest, but then looked back, to behind him. No. Not until he got a little bit further, away from the baddies....  
  
Well, kid. We're finally on our way, Jagd Hound thought to himself, unaware that something was watching him. 


	2. The Journey Continues

It was not far before Jagd Hound came to a stream. The monster cautiously looked about him, before gently setting the basket down. The baby stirred a little, causing Jagd Hound to perk up a little bit. Now that he found water, he would have to find food soon for the baby. A slight breeze swept the air then, and Jagd Hound lowered his head to sip a little from the stream. Everything seemed so peaceful...there was a rustle in the bushes, but Jagd Hound took it for some Ducken, as they where known in those parts.  
  
Jagd Hound did not take long drinking for himself. He lapped his chops, and then scooped a little bit of water up in his jaws, and then went to the baby, who was had awoken. The baby boy beamed and laughed at the site of Jagd Hound, who carefully was letting the water drip down onto the boy's face. The baby moved his arms a little, as if to wave the water away, and frowned, smacking his lips. It was barely getting into his mouth.  
  
Jagd Hound looked down at the baby with concern. He needed to get to a village, and soon, for the baby needed adequate milk and food.  
  
"We've got to move on," he said to his charge.  
  
The baby, in return, laughed again, as if what Jagd Hound said was a joke.  
  
Before Jagd Hound could pick up the basket, a Kato sprang from the bushes, hissing. Jagd Hound immediately sprang into attack mode, all four eyes (although only two functioned at once) on the Kato. He noticed the Kato had a "baddie" emblem, and growled, now all eyes glowing. He had had it with the baddies.....  
  
Kato was eyeing the hound, as he moved towards him slowly. "Do not worry," the strange cat-like creature spoke. "I'm not here for the baby; I'm here for you...."  
  
"Oh yeah? Word travels around fast here." Jagd Hound spat when he talked.  
  
Kato gave him an evil grin, and raised his razor sharp claws.  
  
Jagd Hound lunged first at Kato, but the furred monster dug his claws into the hound's skin, making him yelp. Jagd Hound winced, he did not want the baby to hear him cry out like that; it would upset him. He then lunged to bite Kato, and managed to strike him on the shoulder. Kato's anger boiled up, and raised his claws, and then advanced on the hound, one of his claws slicing him in his chest, the other claw trying to hold him back.  
  
"Ohh," Jagd Hound moaned. The baby, left in his basket, started to cry.  
  
Kato then sliced Jagd Hound's chest again with his claws, making strange sweeping motions. Jagd Hound was in horrible pain then, and he could feel the blood from the wound on his chest drip down his leg. Kato then looked into the hound's eyes, and made one last strike to his chest, and with that, Kato was gone.  
  
"Ohh," the bleeding monster moaned again, and watched wearily as Kato ran off. What had Kato done that for? Why did he not finish him off? Jagd Hound glanced to the baby's basket, the baby was still crying.  
  
"There, there," Jagd Hound tried to sound soothing. "I'm all right," and went at once to the stream, and stepped in. He rolled around in the stream a little, to wash the blood off. He ignored the hard rocks that was hurting his back as he rolled over, still confused about the strange attack. As he did this, he continued to talk to the baby.  
  
"I'm all right. Do not worry." He did not know if the baby understood what he said, but it seemed to calm him down. He was just grateful that Kato did not try to harm the baby.  
  
Jagd Hound sat in the stream, trying to catch his breath as he watched his blood move with the flowing water, with one eye, and kept the other eye on the basket. As the blood seemed to disappear down the stream, and the water went back to clear, he saw his reflection and the wound Kat had implanted on his chest. He gasped. Kato had embedded the "baddie" symbol into Jagd Hound's flesh. 


End file.
